The Reaper Project
by Brooksie-15
Summary: FINISHED - The V.C.C.C is an elite group dedicated to cleaning up Umbrellas mistakes. But when the unstopable Reaper Tyrant escapes they must flee for their lives as it picks them off one by one. Also S.T.A.R.S members are under attack by the beast
1. Unleashing the terror

Chapter 1 -  
Unleashing the terror  
  
Axle Irons sat in the chopper and was on the way to Umbrellas African Lab to cleanup a recent outbreak of the T-virus. Axle had been made captain of the V.C.C.C (Viral Contamination Control Crew) five years ago after he had been the only survivor of a team of elite Samurai sent to clear up an outbreak in the small village of Hollowed ground. He carried a sword on his back and at his side was a magnum given to him by his best friend before he was killed by a Tyrant. Sitting next to him was Ste Mar, a Ninja who was second in command of the team. He joined the team when it was first formed along with most of the others. He had a sword and a Berretta as well as a couple of daggers. He was an expert in stealth and often was the man who scouted the area for enemies. Next to him was Lilly Kane who was rescued during their first mission three months after the team wads formed. She had been experimented on by a rival of Umbrella and found she had the ability to control hunters and she never went anywhere without her best friend, a hunter she had named Biped. She also had an assault shotgun in case she got separated from Biped. Sitting on the opposite side of them were three ex Marines. Lee Gown, Rob McCoy an Lt Jason Rodgers. Each was armed with Ak47's and Jason also had a survival Knife at his side. In the pilots seat sat Bob Stanton the team's pilot and master of any type of vehicle. He normally waited in the chopper armed with his berretta while the others went into do missions. Next to him sat one of Umbrellas top scientists Sarah Parry. She was an expert in the viruses and the creatures it spawned. The final two members of the team stood at the back of the chopper. One of them was Simon 6452 or Six for short. He was the other member of the team that had been rescued. He had been found by the team only a year ago. He was tall and bulky and kind of looked like a dreadnaught from war hammer 40k. The final member of the team was Ben Barnes who was assistant to William Birkin. After his boss had infected himself with the G-virus and become a terrifying monster Ben had decided to become like him but wanted to keep his humanity. It was then that he read about Albert Wesker. Ben had experimented and finally found what he thought was the T2-Virus that Wesker had but miscalculated the amount of the virus that needed to be added and horribly mutated. But unlike William Birkin he kept his humanity.  
  
"Ok listen up", Axle called out, "It's a standard elimination mission so we take out everything dead".. "What were they researching", Ben asked. "They were trying to create a new form of the nemesis", Sarah called out from the front," Its called the Reaper project because of that the Tyrant looks like" "And what does it look like", six asked. Six had an artificial life chip installed so he could learn and think just like a normal human. "It looks like nemesis but it wears a black robe and hood", Sarah ansered," It also carries a scythe" "so basically were dealing with the grim reaper", Lilly sighed "That's why we called it the Reaper project", Sarah laughed.  
  
An hour later the team had arrived at the labs helipad, which was situated about half a mile from the lab itself. As they disembarked Bob switched on the lights so they could see what they were doing. "Team A goes through the front door and team B go through the back", Axle called out," But first lets get a mission briefing" "The building is a two storey warehouse with about five rooms per floor. There is an elevator which leads to the Lab itself but you need a keycard but we don't know where that is", Sarah told them", So team A will search the ground floor and Team B will search upstairs".  
  
Team A gathered around the front door. Axle had a key in his hand that would unlock it. "Lilly go first with Biped in first", he ordered," Me, Six and Jason will go in afterwards" "Will do sir", Lilly replied before kneeling down beside Biped," Lets go boy".  
  
Biped growled and ran through the door closely followed by Lilly who cradled her shotgun in her hands. "Its all clear", She cried as the others crept slowly through. They were in a small two story room that was bare except for a few crates and an elevator in the corner. "Hey Jason secure this area while the rest of us search this floor", Axle ordered  
  
Ste lead his team through the small wooden door and found themselves in a long thin corridor with a door at 1 end and a set of stairs at the other. They slowly climbed the steps and arrived in a large room with three doors leading of it. "Ben, Lee go through the large door over there and Rob take Sarah and go through the wooden door on the west wall", Ste instructed," I will go and check out that small metal door near the stairs".  
  
Ste carefully opened the door and stepped inside. The room was in complete darkness except for the light coming from the open door. Ste heard a soft moan coming from inside. He backed up very slowly and lured the thing towards the light. It slowly shuffled towards him and raised its arms forward. As it got close it lurched forward and tried to bite Ste. In retaliation Ste grabbed one of his daggers and stuck it in the things eye. Ste backed up and drew his Berretta. He fired five shots and the zombie fell down. Realising the thing could get up any minute Ste fired 1 shot into its head killing it. "Ste", Lee's voice crackled over the radio," you ok I heard shots" "I'm fine", Ste answered back," And I found our Keycard radio Axle and tell him to meet us in the elevator hall".  
  
Axle swiped the keycard on the elevators card reader and all the controls lit up. Axle pressed the button marked "lab" and the elevator descended. The members of the team who had volunteered to go got off with their weapons drawn. Axle, Six, Ben, Lee and Rob walked slowly down the corridor dispatching zombies as they went. "Hey Sarah", Axle spoke through radio," How many people were working here". "About ten", was the reply.  
  
"That mean there's two left plus a Tyrant and whatever else they were working on", Ben sighed.  
  
At the end of the corridor was a small door locked with a pass code. "Ok Six you know what to do", Axle said Six stepped forward and a cord shot out of its chest plate and attached to the security box. Random numbers appeared on the screen and eventually the door opened to reveal a large cage surrounded by monitors. Two zombies shuffled towards them and were quickly killed by a hail of bullets. The team crowded around the Tyrant. It was exactly as Sarah described "Care to do the honours", Axle asked Six. "YES SIR", Came the reply. Six's left hand flipped down and fired an acid grenade directly at the beasts head. The Tyrant stared at the team and roared loudly before placing both hands on the bars and ripped them off. It then stumbled towards the team. "Shoot it", Axle cried drawing his magnum and pointing it at the Reaper. It raised his scythe and advanced on Lee. It managed to get right up next to him before Ben intervened. Ben punched it in the chest and sent it flying towards one of the monitors. The lights went off and the sounds of slashing and screaming filled the room. Six activated the lights on his head and made his way over to the monitor and turned the lights back on.  
  
Axle looked around in horror at the scene around him. Lee and Rob lay on the floor in puddles of blood. The door lay ripped open and Reaper was missing. "Ste come in", Axle cried through the radio," Hurry and hide now the tyrants coming". "We know", Ste said, " it just ran past us" "Lee and Rob are dead", Axle told them quietly," I think we should leave now".  
  
Sarah stepped out of the chopper and walked straight to the office Of General Shadow to tell him what happened.  
  
"So you let the Reaper escape", Shadow shouted," You know what its going to do don't you" "No Sir", Sarah replied quietly. "That think is going to track down everyone of its targets", Shadow told her," And that includes me, you and the rest of your team as well as the S.T.A.R.S members". "Why us", Sarah asked horrified. "The truth is this thing was created by one of our rival companies and we needed to eliminate it". 


	2. STARS

Chapter 2 -  
S.T.A.R.S  
  
Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers and Ark Thompson were walking along the beach laughing and Joking all except for Rebecca who still missed Billy Coen, a ex convict who had saved her life when she first encountered Umbrella.  
  
"Ark", Jill asked," Are you ok" "Huh yea I'm fine", Ark replied looking towards a dark ally," I thought I saw something" "Like what", Chris asked "Don't know", Ark answered, "Stay here I am going to find out"  
  
Before the others had a chance to do anything Ark had ran into the dark ally.  
  
He looked around and finding nothing turned to leave but found his path blocked by a figure dressed from head to toe in black. There was a swishing sound and that was the last thing Ark heard before he was sent flying into a nearby trash can. The Reaper turned around and looked at the other S.T.A.R.S members walking slowly towards his ally. "S.T.A.R.S", the thing said before jumping through an open window nearby.  
  
*Ok I know it's short but all I wanted was for Ark to die in this chapter and I couldn't be bothered with lot of writing but I promise future chapters will be a lot longer and better. 


	3. Other teams

Chapter 3 -  
Other Survivors.  
  
Axle sat in a leather chair looking at general shadow. The rest of his team sat around the table and Shadow stood up and spoke "Ladies and gentlemen", He began, "Thanks to your recent mistake in letting Reaper escape a small coastal town has now been infected by T-virus". "How", Ben asked from the corner where he stood with Six. "One of the reapers targets was Ark Thompson", Shadow informed them," After Reaper finished him off Ark came back as a zombie and began killing others so eventually most of the town was infected". "What's the town called", Jason asked "Oblation", Sarah piped up," That's why were calling it operation Oblivion.  
  
She got up and handed around a file containing the mission information  
  
Operation Oblivion  
  
1 week ago Ark Thompson who is a friend of the S.T.A.R.S members was killed by the Reaper. The next day Most of the hospital had been turned into dead things. We believe that Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers are somewhere in that town and they are also the Reapers targets. Your task is to eliminate the Reaper and capture the stars members alive. Remember  
that the reaper is also after you so be careful. If you fail then the reaper will have no choice but to come after me and if it kills me it will  
have completed its mission and then who knows what it will do.  
  
Good Luck  
General S. Shadow  
  
Two days later Axle sat in his bedroom that he was sharing with Jason and Ste. They had arrived at the town roughly five hours after general Shadow had finished their briefing. Axle, Ste and Sarah had had decided that their best bet was to set up base in an old hotel situated about five blocks from where they had landed. Bob had decided to come with them on this one as he didn't relish the idea of sitting alone in the chopper with that thing out there. They had cleared the building of Zombies and had took up the top floor for themselves. Lilly slept on the floor below with the 10 hunters that she had brought with her and Sarah shared a room with her. When Bob had returned to the chopper yesterday he had found it torn to pieces and the word DEATH carved into the side of a sheet of metal. "SIR", Six said as he entered the room," BEN AND SARAH REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE". "Thank you six", Axle replied standing up and following the giant robot down the hall to the room he shared with Ben and Bob. "What's up", He asked striding into the room closely followed by Six.  
"Ste has been missing for more then four hours", Ben said," We want to send some people to look for him with your permission"  
"Ste is one of my best friends", Axle said", As long as I am in the  
team I say we go for it".  
  
Axle charged through the front gate followed by Ben, Six and Lilly with her pack of hunters. Axle and Lilly had their guns drawn and Six had his built in machine gun ready. They walked in a tight group down the streets while the hunters ran ahead and behind them. They encountered a lot of zombies, a couple of Cerberuses and a pack of four lickers but they were dispatched with ease.  
  
After about an hour of walking they arrived at a small derelict looking house that stood atop a small hill situated in a lush park in the centre of town.  
  
"What do you guys think", Axle asked "Biped don't like it", Lilly told them looking down at the hunter who was growling uncontrollably at the house, "I want to stay here".  
  
Just then they heard two screams one came from the house and the other in the direction of the ocean.  
  
"Lilly take six and go find out what that was", Axle said," Me and Ben will check out the house".  
  
The team split up and went their separate ways.  
  
Made their way to the ocean where they saw a young man standing on the edge of the pier with a woman who looked about 40. They were looking on In horror at a woman on a boat getting dragged under the water by some huge shark thing..  
  
"What's happening", Lilly asked as she, Six and Biped ran up to the couple leaving the rest of the hunters to wait in the shadows. "There's some shark thing out there", the young man said before turning around and jumping back in surprise and aiming his M16 at Biped. "Wait don't shoot", Lilly cried jumping in front her beloved guardian and friend, "he's my pet".  
  
Meanwhile Axle and Ben had arrived in the house and had split up to search for the source of the scream  
  
Ben walked down a dark corridor that he thought the scream had come from. The corridor ended in a small room. Inside Rebecca Chambers was cowering in a corner while Chris Redfield was trying to fight of a creature Ben instantly recognised as the Reaper. Reaper hit Chris with the handle of its scythe and sent him crashing into the wall next to Rebecca. Ben made his move and ran into the room and rugby tackled Reaper. The thing Hissed at him and flew forward. Ben caught the scythe with his left hand and punched Reaper in the jaw with his right sending him flying through a window. "Are you.", Ben began but found himself staring down the barrel of a grenade launcher. "Noooooooo", Jill cried running into the room closely followed by Axle  
  
Lilly sat talking to Bill Foster and Hannah Redder. They had found a small café near the pier and had decided to discuss the situation. After explaining about six and Biped Lilly had gained the trust of the two civilians. "So what are you doing here", Bill asked "Me and the rest of my team were sent to hunt down a creature known as the Reaper", Lilly told them," and what about you two". "I'm looking for a friend of mine called Rebecca Chambers", Bill said," Hannah is a waitress in this town". "Rebecca chambers she's S.T.A.R.S", Lilly was shocked," That means that she's in trouble cause the Reaper is after S.T.A.R.S members as well".  
  
"I'm telling you Chris we can trust them", Jill cried out furiously "But there Umbrella", Chris responded, "All Umbrella employees are evil". "What about Carlos he used to work for Umbrella", Jill shouted back," And Mikhail gave his life to save me". "Are they always like this", Ben asked Rebecca as the two of them stood with Axle watching the pair argue. "Pretty much", Rebecca replied, "Secretly they really like each other but I think their two nervous to admit it"  
  
Ste mar stood with his sword raised. In front of him was the reaper holding his scythe high and it gleamed in the sunlight. "So you want to kill me huh", Ste sneered at the reaper, "Well I don't intend to make this easy for you". The Reaper just stood there staring at Ste as if daring him to make the first move. Which he did.  
Ste put his sword away and drew his berretta. He ran forward firing shot after shot into the creature. After emptying his clip he threw his gun to the ground and chucked one of his daggers aiming directly at the beast's heart. The Reaper just caught the dagger in its hand and snapped it in two. "That was my fave dagger", Ste cried unsheathing his sword, "You're going down".  
  
Reaper watched Ste charge towards him with his sword .held in front of him. Just before the tip of the blade reached him the Reaper jumped into the air and kicked Ste in the back. Ste staggered but quickly regained his balance and turned to face his foe. The Reaper swung his scythe but Ste blocked it with his sword and with his other hand ripped the weapon out of the Reapers claws. Ste threw it to the ground and in one swift movement plunged the sword deep into its heart. The reaper howled in pain and fell to the ground. Ste pulled out his sword and turned to walk away. Without warning the Reaper jumped up and tackled Ste to the ground. Then it uttered a strange growl and with one of his razor sharp claws slit Ste mar's throat.  
  
Chris Redfield walked through the gate leading to the hotel. He still didn't trust Axle and his friends from Umbrella but that Ben fellow had risked his life to save Rebecca and that meant Ben at least had a shred of humanity which was strange considering his appearance. Behind him walked Bill and Rebecca. Bill's real name was Billy Coen and he was a good friend of Rebecca's. He had changed his name because he was a wanted criminal. The teams had met when Chris and the others had left the house and found the others at the park they had decided that the safest place to go was Axle's base. 


	4. And so it ends

Chapter 4 - And so it ends.  
  
Sarah sat staring at Chris Redfield and the other S.T.A.R.S members with suspicion. She had heard stories about the stars members. She had heard that they destroyed Lord Spencer's mansion and survived a tyrant with ease. So how come they had so much trouble surviving here that they would rather side with Umbrella.  
  
"So whys this thing after all of us", Jill asked at they sat around the table in the dining room. "It's after all of us because were the ultimate test", Sarah said, "If it kills us then it will be Umbrella's top weapon and will sell for millions". "This is all about money", Chris spat disgusted, "Umbrella will kill their own employees for a bit of cash". "They probably thought we could handle it", Sarah shouted as she ran out of the room.  
  
Sarah sat in her room angry at the stars members, angry at her team mates for deciding to work with the stars. Just as she was about to get up she heard a loud crash behind her. Turning around she saw Ste Mar's body lying on the floor dead. She slowly backed away and found herself in the clutches of the Reaper. The reaper raised its scythe and brought the blade deep into Sarah's body.  
  
Axle ran into Sarah's room and stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was every where and lying in the middle of the room was the bodies of Ste and Sarah as well the Reaper holding a dagger.  
  
"oh my god", Hannah cried as she entered the room catching the Reapers attention. The Reaper threw the dagger and it went straight through Hannah's eye killing her instantly. The Reaper then charged at Axle.  
  
"This is for my friends", Axle cried shooting Reaper in the head with his magnum.  
  
The Reaper flew backwards and out of the window crashing into the swimming pool.  
  
General Shadow stood in front of his superiors who glared at him their anger apparent in their eyes.  
  
"Your team betrayed us", One of them said referring to the fact that the rest of the team had decided to join the S.T.A.R.S members in their fight against Umbrella. "I am deeply sorry sir", Shadow said "And your Reaper failed", another said," Now get out of our sights and don't say another word".  
  
Axle irons sat talking with Claire Redfield and Barry Burton two more members of Chris's team. It had been three days since the reaper had been killed. His team had settled down well with the S.T.A.R.S members. Ben had become good friends with Leon Kennedy and the two had spent long nights talking about Leon's friend Ada Wong. Six and Bob had begun work with Barry on an advanced helicopter for the team. Claire, Rebecca and Jill had took Lilly shopping and also showed her the farm where Claire and Leon lived. It had a lot of fields for her Hunters to live and roam. Jason and Axle had become tactical advisors for Chris and had gave him all the information they knew on Umbrella.  
  
General Shadow stood in Umbrella's Tibetan lab and stared at two computer monitors. One showed some scientists doing research into their new tyrant and the other showed ten hikers making their way through the mountains.  
  
* I know the whole story is short but it is my first attempt. I promise that the sequel I am writing will be a lot longer.. 


End file.
